


Coda

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, the music will stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

Back when we were still on the force, we used to joke about going out together in a blaze of glory. Then I died. Yeah, I came back, but I know what that did to Hutch.

We've had lots of good years since then, time I'm grateful for. But someday, the music will stop. Hutch says he gets to go first, that I owe it to him. Maybe I do. He doesn't deserve to be the one left behind again. But if he leaves the stage first, well... I don't think I know how to sing solo.

Say goodnight, Gracie.


End file.
